Memory of the past, memories of a tragedy
by Annie Leonhardt77
Summary: ¿Por qué siento mi cama incómoda? Hace calor, ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? Siento mis parpados pesados, pero... Se que después de esto, voy a perder mis recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de una tragedia.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

¿Por qué siento mi cama incómoda? Hace calor. Intento abrir mis ojos, pero... ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? Siento mis parpados pesados.

Puedo oler carne quemada, sigue haciendo calor. Puedo oler las cenizas en el aire, intento levantarme y abrir mis ojos, mis ojos arden. ¿Dónde estoy?

Siento mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiese caído desde un lugar lo suficientemente alto para morir.

_"Un lugar lo suficientemente alto..."_

_(...) Tiene cincuenta metros de alto!_

¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora?... Abro los ojos sorprendida. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, fuimos a una expedición en la muralla María y cuando mi mente procesaba la información obtenida, estabamos callendo del muro.

_"Estabamos callendo del muro"_

Verdad; nuestro equipo se quedo sin gas ya que unos titanes excéntricos nos atacaban y con suerte escalamos la muralla.

_"¿Un terremoto? - pregunto Sasha en el momento en que se dió cuenta en que la tierra se había empezado a mover._

_- No creo que sea eso - nos contesto Conny - Suena mas como si fueran pisadas - Conny tenía razón, estos temblores eran causados por pisadas._

_- ¡¿El Titán Colosal?! - grito Historia cuando diviso al sujeto._

_- Bertholdt - susurro Eren por lo bajo, verdad, desde que se entero quien era le tiene rencor._

_- ¡No solo eso! ¡Del otro lado se encuentra el Titán Acorazado-! - Grito Jean, pero se quedo mudo cuendo se dió cuenta de quién lo acompañaba._

_- No._

_- No puede ser ella._

_- Esto._

_- No esta pasando._

_- ¿Qué hace? _

_- ¡¿Qué hace Annie con el?! - grito Eren."_

Después de que Bertholdt destruyera la muralla y todos calleramos, no recuerdo que paso.

- ¡Eren! - tengo que buscar a Eren.

¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta vivo o esta muerto? Me levanto rápido, pero siento un dolor agudo en mi espalda.

- ¡Agh! - cuando me doy la vuelta encuentro lo que menos me esperaba.

Mi Equipo de Maniobras 3D estaba destrosado, en el oscuro reflejo de una de las espadas puedo verme a mi misma, tengo la mitad de una de las cuchillas clavada en mi espalda, mi visión se vuelve borrosa, pero... ¡Antes de morir debo a encontrar a Eren!

Puede ver todos los cuerpos de los soldados caídos, también puedo notar las grandes llamaradas de fuego a mi alrededor.

Por fin he llegado, ahí esta; el cuerpo de Eren, su rostro no muestra sufrimiento alguno, ¿él sabía que esto iba a pasar?, se ve tan tranquilo, es como si tuviera un hermoso sueño, un sueño muy pacífico.

Caigo al lado de el, siento mi cuerpo pesado, siento mis parpados pesados.

- Eren, ¿por qué nunca me dejaste demostrar todo mi amor por ti? - tomo su mano entre las mías.

Siento como mis lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, siento esa agua salada recorrer mi mentón.

- Eren, yo también quería recorrer el mundo exterior contigo - mi voz era apagada.

_"Eren quire unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento"_

¿Qué pasaría si yo no hubiera dicho eso? Ellos no hubieran peleado, perdí a mi familia, reinicie mi vida para volver a perderla, Eren ¿por qué me salvaste? ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? Este dolor es familiar, te perdí Eren. Y yo, ya no podre volver a verte. Eren, si muero no seré capaz de recordarte.

- Perdón... Eren, yo... - siento mas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas - Te amo -

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, mientras las lagrimas corrian, cerre mis ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos, Eren, espero recordarte, pero... Se que después de esto voy a perder mis _**"Recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de una tragedia"**_

- Adiós - dije solo para mi misma.

Te amo, Eren.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!, bueno, en el prologo no pude escribir nada antes de relatar, ya que ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a subir o no, al final, lo subí a lo loco. Bueno, como todos saben Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Ya que, si yo fuera la creadora, estaría haciendo el Manga en vez de subir tonterías a FF, pero como simplemente estoy loca, quise subir una historia... ¡Ya dejenme, yo solo quería ser popular! (sí, claro) **

Capítulo 1.

Mi cama es muy comoda, si, así es. Puede sentir como las suaves sabanas sobre mi piel. Siento mi mejillas mojadas; ¿por qué? era ese sueño otra vez. Saltando de techo en techo, vuelo por lo aires, mato seres mitologicos, caígo de una muralla para encontrarme con ese chico durmiendo y después caer rendida a su lado, para, como todas las mañanas, despertar llorando.

¿Tuve una vida pasada antes de esta? No lo sé, pero creo que si es, ¿quién era yo en ese entonces? ¿por qué tengo que soñar con eso? ¿por qué tengo que despertar con este dolor en mi pecho?

_Este dolor es familiar_.

Me levanto de mi cama para apresurarme en ir al baño y lavarme la cara.

_Eren_, un chico de mi escuela se llama igual que el chico del sueño, además de tener cierto parecido.

El reloj de la pared marcan las seis y media. Entro a la escuela a las ocho en punto. En un momento como este solo un baño me puede relajar. Abro el grifo y espero que salga el agua caliente, me desvisto para poder entrar en la ducha. El agua caliente empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

_¿Mamá?_

_¿Papá?_

_Grisha Sensei_

_Eren_

_Armin_

_Carla-sama_

_Hannes-san_

_Instructor Keith Shardis_

_Sasha_

_Conny_

_Annie_

_Reiner_

_Berthold_

_Jean_

_Marco_

_Christa/Historia_

_Ymir_

_Hanji_

_Capitán Erwin_

_Cabo Rivaille..._

Siento como si alguna vez ubiera dicho todo eso en mi vida pasada, pero, ¿Quién _era_ yo?

Termine de darme un baño, salí en vuelta en una toalla y fuí a mi habitación, _huele a rosas_. Mamá trajo las rosas que le pedi ayer mientras me bañaba. Empeze a secarme con la toalla, para ponerme mi ropa interior, camisa, falda, chaqueta y terminar con las calcetas. Me sente frente a mi tocador y cepille mi cabello.

_Tienes un hermoso cabello negro._

¿Quién me dijo eso?

_Por cierto, ¿no crees que tu cabello ya esta muy largo? Si no te lo cortas te puede causar problemas en los entrenamientos con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales._

¿Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales?

Termine de cepillar mi cabello, baje a desayunar y cuando me doy cuenta, esta lloviendo.

- Buenos días Mikasa - me saluda mi mamá - hace un momento _era _un lindo día y ahora esta lloviendo -

- Buenos días hija - me saluda mi papá - ¿Sabes? opino lo mismo que tu madre, tu, ¿qué opinas? -

- Buenos días mamá, papá - les saludo - opino lo mismo.

- Hija, tu bufanda esta en el perchero con tu abrigo, los zapatos y el paraguas - me dijo mi papá.

- Gracias - me puse el abrigo, mis zapatos y mi bufanda, la cual es igual a la que esta en el sueño - Adiós, que tengan un buen día -

Empeze a caminar para ir a la escuela, la verdad no llovia demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como parecer que uno se baño bajo la lluvia.

- ¡Ahoooooooooo! - ahí esta Sasha, cada que va a saludar grita _"Aho", _aunque, la verdad significa "retrasados" - ¿Cómo estas Mikasa? -

- Bien, Sasha, ¿y tu? - le conteste de buena manera.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡no sabes cuanto amo la lluvia! - siempre tan animada - ¿Cómo esta tu familia? - siempre tan educada.

- Bien, ¿y la tuya? - le pregunte.

- ¡Esta muy feliz! ¡este Sábado iremos de caza! - verdad, la familia de Sasha es de cazadores.

- Espero que les vaya bien en la caza - le dije, de manera cordial, ella siempre me habla así ¿por qué no hablarle de esa manera también?

- Muchas gracias, Mikasa - su cara siempre se ve tan feliz, aunque creo que debe estar pensando en patatas.

- De nada - nuestra charla termino ahí y entramos a la escuela.

Guarde el paraguas y el abrigo, me cambie de zapatos y fuí al salón de clases.

Ahí estaban, ellos.

Eren Jaeger, tiene toque de valentia, pasión y varios moretones a causa de la disciplina de Rivaille Sensei y Annie.

Armin Arlet, siempre tiene su cabeza trabajando, por lo que es el mas inteligente de todos aquí, siempre se le ve junto a Eren, suele llorar a menudo, y es débil, lo que causa provecho entre los matones.

Reiner Braun, es bastante fuerte y confiable, siempre esta ahí para ayudar y siempre anda con aires de soldado.

Bertholdt Fubar, es el más alto de todos acá, obviamente no supera a Mike Sensei, suele estar junto a Reiner todo el tiempo, es bastante tímido.

Annie Leonhardt, es baja, pero puede levantar a un hombre el doble de su tamaño por los aires, siempre esta sola, no habla mucho y es buena para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jean Kirschtein, siempre es honesto, aveces su personalidad causa conflictos y la mayoria del tiempo me lanza cumplidos, sobre todo dice lo _hermoso_ que es mi cabello.

Marco Bodt, siempre esta con Jean, es una persona muy amable y siempre tiene muy buenas teorías, siempre se le ve sonriendo.

Sasha Blouse, familia de cazadores, personalidad abierta con una obsesión a todo lo que se coma, además de tener una obsesión impresionante con las patatas, para llamar la atención siempre grita _"Ahooo" _.

Conny Springer, es bastante torpe en algunos casos, pero cuando la cosa es seria, mágicamente utiliza su cabeza de buena manera, es bueno para escapar de lugares cerrados, por lo que no tiene problemas con uno que otro, _chico malo._

Historia Reiss, según los demás _"una diosa", _según yo, una chica amable, que le gusta ayudar y ser buena con los demás. Antes decía llamarse Christa Lenz.

Ymir, si, Ymir sin apellido, no es muy amable y es egoísta cuando se trata de Historia, pero la verdad tiene un corazón de oro.

Y ahí voy yo. Mikasa Ackerman, según mis compañeros _"La más fuerte de la escuela, es la mejor", _según yo, _ "La que se la pasa de nostalgica y débil por las mañanas"_, los sueños que tengo, o como yo llamo _**"pesadillas"**_ me vuelven, nostalgica, triste, débil.

Simplemente me levanto como en todas las mañanas, pensando en lo que pudo pasar en el pasado, lo que significa esta pesadilla y todo lo que este relacionado, pienso eso todo el día, hasta que cuando me doy cuenta, otra vez despierto llorando.

- ¡Mikasa! - ese es Armin, siempre es el segundo de la escuela en saludarme, después de eso, vienen todos con un animado "hola", bueno casi todos, Ymir me dice "ho-la" cosa que no entiendo y Annie solo chasquea la lengua en forma de saludo.

- Hola, Armin - le salude, se ve tan sonriente como siempre.

- ¿Hiciste la tarea que mando _Hanji_ sensei? - Hanji Zoe es nuestra profesora de Ciencias.

- ¡Oh, oh! - exclamo Conny, fácil. No hizo la tarea - ¡Creo que estoy en problemas! -

- ¡Conny!, ¡creo que esta vez tendre que mandarte con el director! - Justo en el marco de la puerta estaba Hanji sensei.

Después de que Conny suplicara no ser llevado a la dirección; igual lo mandaron. No le fue muy bien, ya que, después de clases cuando se junto con nosotros nos conto lo que paso.

Su relato y lo que en verdad paso fueron completamente diferentes, según Conny.

_"Fuí mandado a la oficina del director, para ser victima de un gran regaño._

_- Conny Springer - dijo el director Pixis - la doceava vez que no vienes con la tarea hecha en el mes, ¡Oh! ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? - me pregunto._

_- Director Pixis, no se que tienen en contra mia para no querer escuchar mis motivos - me miro con cara confundida - tengo motivos para no traer mi tarea, he tenido muchos problemas en mi hogar, peleas, batallones, ¡HASTA UNA REVELIÓN! lo que me a causado problemas para estudiar y hacer mis tareas. Siempre me llaman para las reuniones familiares, interrumpiendo mi concentración y-. - fui interrumpido por el director, el cual tenía lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Ya no hables Conny, no es necesario. ¿Te gustaria saltarte las clases y jugar cartas conmigo? - fue mi punto débil, me gusta mucho jugar cartas._

_- Acepto se oferta con mucho gusto - acepté._

_Fin"_

Pero en eso llegaron el Director Pixis y Rivaille sensei y nos contaron lo que en verdad paso.

_"Estaba revisando los libros de clases, en lo que llego Conny, explicando la razón por la que estaba en mi oficina, como es obvio lo tuve que regañar y antes de que me diera un sermón lleno de estúpidas mentiras, le conteste._

_- Conny, es mi deber darte un castigo, por favor no me malinterpretes - su cara mostraba pánico - ve a la enfermeria de Rivaille y haz todo lo que el te diga, tanto como limpiar, ordenar y no ensuciar, si haces un mal trabajo, ya sabes que va a pasar -"_

Entonces Rivaille sensei, nos contó.

_"El chico molesto ese, para nada inteligente, llego a la enfermeria y me conto todo lo que Pixis le dijo, le ordene a limpiar, ordenar y no ensuciar. Como el es tan estúpido tuvo que reacer su trapajo como veinte veces, cosa que me molestaba mas, ya que, barria peor que Eren, nunca creí que humanos así habían en este planeta, lo peor era que si lo regañaba, el muy imbécil me contestaba, solo para terminar con unas palizas "de mas"."_

Pobre Conny, después de eso, dijo que iba a hacer todas las tareas, incluso las atrasadas. ¿Tan horrible era estar ahí? Después lo voy a averiguar.

_Eren_ le tiene una rara admiración a Annie, por su perfecta habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo pasa con Annie a Eren, solo que su _admiración _es desconocida. Me sorprende.

Se que si le cuento todo lo que me pasa a alguien, se que se va a aburrir y me va a dejar sola, o, simplemente me tacharan de loca. Cosa que haría a todos los demás pensar_ "¡Oh! Y yo que crei que las mejores chicas eran, tranquilas, no locas." _ eso arruinaria mi reputación, por mas que me importe un pepino si tengo reputación. Cosa que ni yo se.

Vi el entrenamiento de Eren y Annie, pero, en el momento en que Annie le dió una fuerte paliza a Eren, algo _en mi interior_ explotó, sentí una furia. Tanto que tuve que ir a echarle eso en cara.

Cuando esta cerca por un metro de ella, me detuve en seco, ¿por qué estoy actuando así? Eren no es nada mío para ponerme así, entonces, ¿por qué siento esta furia? ¡Maldición! ¿Esto tiene qué ver con los sueños? ¿es eso? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Me molesta no poder saberlo! Me voy de ese lugar, pero antes de dar el tercer paso.

- ¡Mikasa! ¿Sucede algo malo? - me pregunta Eren.

- No, Eren, tranquilo - le conteste - no me sucede nada -.

_No me sucede nada._

Sí, claro. No me sucede nada. Le mentí. Le he estado mintiendo a todos desde que empesaron estos estúpidos sueños que me arruinaron la vida.

_Amanecer._

_Atardecer._

_Anochecer._

Eso es todo lo que mis ojos ven. _Eso es todo lo que mis ojos vieron._

Me molesta esta sensación.

_Este dolor es familiar._

_Este dolor es familiar._

_Este dolor es familiar..._

Siempre es lo mismo, si me dieran una moneda por cada que pienso o digo esa frase, ya sería millonaria.

Puedo escuchar la campana, la cual marca que ya es hora de ir a casa.

_Ya es hora de ir a casa._

_" - Ya no tengo un lugar a donde ir, ¿qué haré de mi vida ahora? - pregunta una pequeña de nueve años, Mikasa._

_Un chico se le acerca y le coloca una bufanda._

_- A partir de ahora vas a venir con nosotros. A casa, a nuestra casa - dice el pequeño de la misma edad. Eren._

_La pequeña niña deja caer las lagrimas - Vamos a casa - responde ella aún dejando caer las lagrimas."_

- _Eren_ - ¿por qué mis lagrimas caen? ¿qué fue eso?.

Limpio mi cara con un pañuelo, no quiero que mis padres me pregunten que pasó.

Veo mi bufanda, Eren me la regaló en mi cumpleaños número _nueve._

**Bueno eso sería el capítulo 1 x'D, siento pena...**

**Bueno, espero sus review's. Necesito saber su opinión c:**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
